


Can You Accept Me For Who I Am?

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Hakuei has something to tell Seishuu, and Seishuu has something to tell Hakuei!
Relationships: Ren Hakuei/Ri Seisyun
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Kudos: 5





	Can You Accept Me For Who I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> here we go! starting a new month of fics!

Hakuei tugged at her sleeves and took a deep breath. Seishun was her best friend and most trusted companion. Surely she could say such a simple thing? Even if Koutoku had gone off his rocker and briefly outlawed same-sex relationships, it wasn't like Hakuei could deny herself.

She sat down in the living room of her suite as Seishun joined her. They sat next to each other for a few minutes, then opened their mouths to speak.

"I–"

"Hakuei–"

They both laughed.

"You first, Lady Hakuei," Seishun said. Hakuei noticed a light blush on his face and nodded.

"I love women," she said. "I'm more attracted to them than to men."

"That's... really good to know."  _ Really good to know _ . "I have something to confess, too. I'm..."

"I can't return your feelings," Hakuei said. "I mustn't."

"I'm a woman. Since we can't be public anyway, can we... May I share a dinner with you sometime, Lady Hakuei?" Seishun asked.

Hakuei stared in shock. It seemed Kouha wasn't the only one with a difference in body and spirit. She smiled kindly and nodded.

"I would love that."

Seishun smiled. They hugged each other and stayed there for awhile.

"Thank you for accepting me," Seishun said.

"Thank you for doing the same~"

**Author's Note:**

> continuation tomorrow~


End file.
